History
The Dawning The Dawning was the first age of Ouranos, a spark of existence brought forth from the Origin that caught the attention of the Prime Deities. The gods quickly began inhabiting Ouranos with creatures, and eventually, their pride and joy, the Aenids came into existence. Hundreds of years passed, and the the Aenids thrived alongside the gods. Their civilization stretched the entire world, and their culture full of limitless potential. Unfortunately, the same spark of existence that had drawn the gods to Ouranos, had also drawn many other dark forces from around the universe. One such force, commonly known as the demons of the abyss, found their way to Ouranos, and began destroying everything the gods had worked to build. In order to help them defend themselves, the gods granted the Aenids arcane magic to better defend themselves. In this same time, the Prime Deities created the metallic dragons to add to their aide. Many years had passed since the emergence of the demons, and none of the gods' efforts had helped man to secure an advantage against their enemy. Many of the gods, began claiming that the demons were the superior beings, and that the gods should change their support on Ouranos. This angered Moradin greatly, who demanded those gods redact their words. A dispute over the Aenids occurred from here, and in the end, the Fallen Gods turned on Moradin and dealt a near-fatal blow to his person. This led to a hundred year war known as the War of the Dawn. By the end of the war, those that stayed true to Moradin, the Prime Deities, were victorious and banished the defeated gods as well as the demons from Ouranos. The Age of Ascension Mortal mages grew ever more powerful, building entire castles in a day and even learning to create life-forms of their own. As the years carried on, humanity grew more and more arrogant of their prowess, some even believing themselves to be greater than the gods themselves. Driven by the quest for immortality, an unnamed mortal woman challenged and defeated the God of Death himself, ascending to take his place in the pantheon as the Raven Queen. An order of Magi known as the Red Gods, sought to draw power from the dormant Fallen Gods, and opened a small hole in their prison to pull from. The Red Gods were all driven mad by the power, and consumed by the Fallen Gods, and used to open the prisons that had once held them from emerging back in the material plane of Ouranos. Once freed, the Fallen Gods began releasing their demon friends into the grasslands of Kemora, where the demons would ravage and destroy the lands, causing the once lush greenland to become dessert. Here in the Red Wastes, the Fallen Gods created Shayol Ghul, their vast demon empire spread across Kemora; only held back by the Malkier at the Crowfort. Here the Fallen Gods attacked with all their might, but were soundly forced to retreat as the Prime Deities arrived. This assault left both mortals and gods alike shaken. Mortals turned their arcane powers to the forging of heroic weapons, and the gods prepared for war. The Shattering of the World To end the war, the Prime Deities sought to banish Tharizdun, the Chained Oblivion, who served as the leader of the Fallen Gods. During the final battle of the war, Tharizdun dealt a near-fatal blow against Bahamut, leaving in a gap in his armor and an open-wound still to this day. However, the gods together were able to hurt Tharizdun badly enough, that they were able to push him back to Shayol Ghul, where the joint effort of the gods was used to banish him from the material plane as well as chain him there. With his last action, Tharizdun gave away much of his divine power to ascend one of his mortal followers, Dagon, to the near invincible state of godhood. Once empowered, Dagon began to turn the tide of the war, and defeat seemed close at hand; Dagon was a full strength as a god, while the Prime Deities had exerted most of their power in the defeat of the Fallen Gods. At a critical point in the battle Dagon attempted to defeat all the Prime Deities at once, a feat that would have been successful had the Eternal Champion, the minor god of defense, shields, and armor not chosen to take the brunt of the attack and perish due to his wounds. This made it so that the Prime Deities were given an opening, as Dagon had exerted himself greatly on the attack. In honor of their fallen ally, the Prime Deities alongside their champions of the world laid a collective strike upon Dagon that almost destroyed the entirety of Ouranos, and shattered dagon into billions of pieces of divine energy, leading to an explosion so large that it leveled the entirely of the world, killing the last of the Aenids in the aftermath. In the end, the kingdom of Shayol Ghul was defeated and the Fallen Gods banished once more, but now with the knowledge and fear that they could return again. While the mortal world recovered slowly from the devastation it had endured, the Prime Deities were left to ponder how they might prevent a third divine war. Hoping to seal away the Fallen Gods for good, the Prime Deities retreated from the Material Plane. Behind themselves and their defeated brethren, they erected a barrier known as the Divine Gate, which would prevent any god from physically crossing over into mortal realms. The extinction of the world in order to destroy Dagon along with the loss of contact with the gods is known as the Shattering of the World.